


Castiel in the Summer(drabble)

by wowsastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wowsastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Cas have a few hours to spare, they decide to go swimming on a lake near their motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel in the Summer(drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this at all, really. Reviews are appreciated, but really, I can't believe people even read my fic at all, so obviously not required.

Castiel in the summer was a thing to see. Sam would be wearing shorts and a tank top, and Cas was somehow still dressed in every layer, even that stupid trenchcoat. Sam had tried to get him to go swimming, but to no avail.   
It was now the middle of July, and the kind of hot that made Sam want to live in an industrial freezer. He didn't know how Castiel wasn't melting. Honestly. On this particular day, he'd gotten rid of Dean for a few hours, and was now trying to convince Cas to come with him to the small dock near their motel. After nearly an hour of persuading, they were heading down to the lake, Sam carrying a small ice cooler with beer and Popsicles.  
The water seemed like it was begging Sam to dive in, but he waited until he and Cas were at the end of the dock. No one else was there, so the only sound was a soft, green rustling from the trees. It took Sam about three seconds to strip to his swim trunks. Cas was a different story. It took nearly twenty minutes for him to even agree to change into the swim shorts Sam had brought. And then Sam had to turn his back, as if he'd never seen Cas naked before.  
Sam jumped into the water, causing a splash that made Castiel's feet wet. He rested his arms on the edge of the dock, grinning."Come, on, Cas!" he called, splashing more water onto Cas. "The water's fine!"   
When Cas didn't come, Sam pretending like he was going to lean up and kiss Cas, but instead, grabbed the angel's shoulders and fell backward, bringing Cas into the water with him. Their lips did meet just before Sam hit the water, but he pulled away when his mouth was flooded with water. So much for a dramatic romance-movie undersea kiss.  
They swam for a little while, including lots of laughing and quite a bit of kissing. Sam began to tire first, so Cas grudgingly agreed to stop swimming. He'd begun to like it, and now he had to stop. Unfair, really. But it didn't matter that much, so he climbed onto the dock with Sam.  
Sam was still breathing heavily, and a giddy smile spread across his lips. The rough wood was warm on his back, his fingers firmly laced with Castiel. It was late afternoon, and the sun was just starting to set. Sam and Cas had no intention to return to the motel any time soon. The evening was filled with lazy kisses, and beer, and the taste of cherry Popsicles on Cas's lips.  
Night fell, and things were starting to get romantic, something Sam feared quite a lot. "What if, Sam?"  
"What?"  
"What if it's all true? The wishing on stars, the-the stupid, childish hope that God is going to save you, that life has a happy ending...What if it's true, Sam?"  
Sam."I wouldn't care."  
Cas,again. "What?"  
"I have you," Sam said simply. "You're my happy ending."  
Cas chuckled. "Sam, are you intoxicated?"  
"A little, yeah."  
The night went on like this for a bit longer, conversations carried out in two or three word phrases. After a while, they began to head back. Sam had shoved his shirt and swimming trunks into the cooler (after pouring out the ice) and went back to the motel with Cas, who'd put on his entire outfit again.  
They got back to the motel room at around ten o'clock. Dean asked what the hell they'd been doing, but Sam shrugged it off, mumbling something about swimming.  
He fell asleep with Cas next to him that night. The taste of cherry still lingered on the angel's lips.


End file.
